Janet Waldo
Janet Waldo (February 4, 1924 – June 12, 2016) was an American actress and voice actress. She died June 12, 2016, at age 96. She was known for voicing: Judy Jetson in The Jetsons. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A Laurel & Hardy Cartoon (1966-1967) - Additional Voices *ABC Weekend Specials (1980-1983) - Miss Switch, Additional Voices *Abbott & Costello Cartoon (1967) - Additional Voices *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) - Additional Voices *Battle of the Planets (1978) - Additional Voices *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977) - Additional Voices *Cattanooga Cats (1969) - Additional Voices *Clue Club (1976) - Additional Voices *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989) - Mother Triceratops (ep9) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Fender Bender 500 (1990) - Additional Voices *Galaxy Goof-Ups (1978) - Additional Voices *Godzilla (1979) - Additional Voices *Heathcliff (1980) - Additional Voices *Help!...It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971) - Additional Voices *Hong Kong Phooey (1974) - Additional Voices *Inch High, Private Eye (1973) - Additional Voices *Jabberjaw (1976) - Additional Voices *Jokebook (1982) - Additional Voices *Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space (1972) - Additional Voices *Mister T (1983) - Additional Voices *Pac-Man (1983) - Additional Voices *Pandamonium (1982) - Additional Voices *Rubik, the Amazing Cube (1983) - Additional Voices *Saturday Supercade (1983) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) - Additional Voices *Speed Buggy (1973) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1981) - Additional Voices *Super Friends (1981) - Additional Voices *The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (1972) - Additional Voices *The Addams Family (1973) - Additional Voices *The All New Popeye Hour (1978) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1972) - Additional Voices *The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show (1965) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Flintstones (1963-1964) - Actress (ep113), Doris (ep113), Gladys (ep103), Hedda Rocker (ep114), Mrs.Sitstone (ep103), Pearl Slaghoople (ep113), Woman#1 (ep114), Woman#3 (ep103), Additional Voices *The Gary Coleman Show (1982) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1962-1987) - Judy Jetson *The Mumbly Cartoon Show (1976) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Superman (1966-1970) - Additional Voices *The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1973) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Additional Voices *The New Shmoo (1979) - Additional Voices *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1969-1970) - Penelope Pitstop *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979) - Additional Voices *The Puppy's Further Adventures (1983) - Additional Voices *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Scooby-Doo Show (1976-1978) - Aggie Wilkins (ep22), Arlene Wilcox (ep28), Ghost of Witch McCoy (ep22), Ghost Witch of Old Salem (ep28), Lisa Banton (ep18), Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1981-1989) - Additional Voices *The Super Globetrotters (1979) - Additional Voices *The Tom & Jerry Show (1975) - Additional Voices *Thundarr the Barbarian (1981) - Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Wacky Races (1968-1969) - Penelope Pitstop *Yogi's Space Race (1978) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Heidi's Song (1982) - Tinette *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Robot Secretary *Once Upon a Forest (1993) - Edgar's Mom *The Man Called Flintstone (1966) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special (2002) - Judy Jetson *A Christmas Story (1972) - Additional Voices *Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? (1966) - Alice *Alice Through the Looking Glass (1987) - Alice, The Red Queen *Freedom 2000 (1974) - Additional Voices *Gulliver's Travels (1979) - Additional Voices *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Pearl Slaghoople *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Pearl Slaghoople *Puss in Boots (1997) - The Old Woman *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Judy Jetson *The Canterville Ghost (1988) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons meet The Flintstones (1987) - Judy Jetson *The Tiny Tree (1975) - Additional Voices *Yogi's First Christmas (1980) - Additional Voices *Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2004) - Joanne Woodston-Allen (ep556) Video Games 'Video Games' *The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling (2000) - Lulubelle, Mrs. Slaghoople *Wacky Races starring Dastardly and Muttley (2001) - Penelope Pitstop Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (81) *Years active on this wiki: 1962-2004. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors